IM with the Marauders
by hrypotrox72
Summary: Quidditch Rocker: moony I’m getting SLAPPED! do something! BookWorm80: -eats popcorn-
1. MY CHOCOLATE!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating on Summer Joy, but I really wanted to write an IM story so that's mostly the reason for not updating faster (and homework). So here's 'MY CHOCOLATE!!!'**

**MY CHOCOLATE!!!**

_BookWorm80 has signed on_

_QuidditchRocker has signed on_

BookWorm80: Prongs?

QuidditchRocker: yeah! hey moony! what's up?

BookWorm80: PRONGS YOU ATE ALL OF MY CHOCOLATE!!!

QuidditchRocker: …moony I think you are over reacting

_GryffindorHottie has just signed on_

GryffindorHottie: HI MOONY!!!!!!!!!!! HI PRONGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

QuidditchRocker: padfoot you accidentally pressed the caps button

GryffindorHottie: OHH NOOOOO I DIDN'T!!!!! THIS IS AWESOMEEEEE!!!!

BookWorm80: Please Padfoot. Will you use correct grammar?

GryffindorHottie: WHOS GUNNA MAKEEEE MEEE?????

QuidditchRocker: -virtual slap-

GryffindorHottie: OOOOWWWWW THT HURTTTT PRONGSS!!!!!!!!!!! U R SUCH A MEANIIII!!!

BookWorm80: Sirius, will you please SHUT THE HELL UP????

GryffindorHottie: NOOOO NEVERRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO PRONGS DID YOU TELL MOONY THAT U ATE HIS CHOCOLATE?????????

QuidditchRocker: alright…honestly Padfoot….SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!

BookWorm80: YOU DID EAT ALL OF MY CHOCOLATE!! I BOUGHT THOSE FOR MYSELF AND NO ONE ELSE!!!! HOW DARE YOU EAT IT ALL!!!!

GryffindorHottie: LOL MOONY IS USING CAPS JUST LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!

BookWorm80: Sirius there is a hot girl in the library.

GryffindorHottie: SHES ALLLL MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THXS MOONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_GryffindorHottie has signed off_

BookWorm80: So, Prongs, where were we? – Cracks knuckles –

QuidditchRocker: uhm you not killing me…hey how can you kill me over the computer?

BookWorm80: Prongs, look behind you…

QuidditchRocker: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_GreenEyedBeauty has signed on_

GreenEyedBeauty: hey remus! what's up?

BookWorm80: I'm extremely frustrated!!!

GreenEyedBeauty: why, Potter?

BookWorm80: How did you know?

GreenEyedBeauty: remus, he's limping. sirius is in the library with some girl. peter is off in the great hall eating. you're the only other one who could possibly hurt him. KUDOS!

QuidditchRocker: you guys no that I'm still here, right?

GreenEyedBeauty: remus did u see some sort of message in this box?

QuidditchRocker: oh, that's me my beautiful flower from a dozen others!

GreenEyedBeauty: POTTER DO NOT CALL ME A FLOWER!

QuidditchRocker: uhmm but that's your name Li-….LLiillyy

GreenEyedBeauty: are u BLIND potter??? I said do not call me a flower

QuidditchRocker: I didn't..LILY is a flower…LLIILLYY is not a flower

GreenEyedBeauty: yeah…but if u sound it out..IT IS A FLOWER –slaps-

QuidditchRocker: moony I'm getting SLAPPED! do something!!!

BookWorm80: -eats popcorn-

QuidditchRocker: moony I am utterly surprised that a man of your…

BookWorm80: Shut up, Prongs.

QuidditchRocker: MAKE ME!! HA IM NOT TALKING!! IM TYPPING! THERES A DIFFERENCEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA I WILL RULLE THIS WORLD WITH MY VIRTUAL TYPINGGG!!!

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps harder-

QuidditchRocker: ow

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

QuidditchRocker: STOP IT EVANS!!

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps-

QuidditchRocker: owch that hurts, Evans.

GreenEyedBeauty: kinda the point

BookWorm80: Lily, can you go one day without slapping Potter?

GreenEyedBeauty: …you want me to quit slapping Potter? remus, are you out of your mind!? that's highly impossible

QuidditchRocker: yay moony is on my side!

BookWorm80: No, I am not! You stole my chocolate!! Get him Lily!!

_GryffindorHottie has signed on_

GryffindorHottie: HELLLOOOOOOOOO MY PEOPLEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps Black and Potter-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps Black and Potter-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps Black and Potter-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps Black and Potter-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps Black and Potter-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps Black and Potter-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps Black and Potter-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps Black and Potter-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps Black and Potter-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps Black and Potter-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps Black and Potter-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps Black and Potter-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps Black and Potter-

GreenEyedBeauty: -slaps Black and Potter-

QuidditchRocker: I will not steal chocolate from moony ever again!!

GryffindorHottie: neither will I!!!!

BrookWorm80: YOU STOLE CHOCOALTE FROM ME TOO????

QuidditchRocker: nice going Padfoot

GryffindorHottie: maybe we should…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

GreenEyedBeauty: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooo?

BookWorm80: I'm back!

GreenEyedBeauty: yeah…but after about 20 minutes…where were you?

BookWorm80: Let's just say that Prongs and Padfoot will have an amazing time thinking about whether or not to steal my chocolate the next time they get tempted…

GreenEyedBeauty: remus…what did you do?

**(In the Hospital Wing)**

James: This sucks.

Sirius: Yeah.

James: I'm hungry.

Sirius: Yeah.

James: Wanna go get Moony's chocolate?

Sirius: YEAH!!!

**And that is my contribution to the wonderful world of my fanfics! Please enjoy! Thoughts are appreciated on what I should do in the next chapter! (Press the little purple button below)**


	2. Evil Plots and Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Not even the games that are mentioned here.**

**HEYY! Mehh I was hoping for more reviews! I'll post next chapter only if I get 5 more reviews. Thanks!**

Evil Plots and Plans

_BookWorm80 has signed on_

_QuidditchRocker has signed on_

_GryffindorHottie has just signed on_

BookWorm80: Hello Padfoot! Hello Prongs!

GryffindorHottie: HEY MOONY!!

QuidditchRocker: HEYY MOONY!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BookWorm80: So what's up?

QuidditchRocker: playing games

GryffindorHottie: YEAH SAME!

Quidditch Rocker: what's up with you moony?

BookWorm80: I'm on fanfiction . net. It's quite interesting, actually. There are so many different, enjoyable stories to read!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BookWorm80: What games are you two playing that are distracting you from talking with me?

QuidditchRocker: Nut Shell

GryffindorHottie: Bloons

QuidditchRocker: you have to bounce the nut so that he goes up, up, and away!!! but you can't bounce him too much on one tree thingy otherwise it'll disappear and then the nut falls down, down, and below!!!

GryffindorHottie: you have to pop the balloons with your darts! it's so weird how they spell it…

BookWorm80: I wish Lily were here…

_GreenEyedBeauty has signed on._

GreenEyedBeauty: Heyyyy Remus!!! Guess what!!!

BookWorm80: Hello, Lily! What's up?

QuidditchRocker: OMG I LURVEEEE YOU LILLLLYYYYYY

GreenEyedBeauty: I hate you Potter

BookWorm80: As you were saying…?

GreenEyedBeauty: I HAVE A DATE WITH AMOS DIGGORY!!

_QuidditchRocker has signed off._

BookWorm80: Erm…Lily I suggest you take that Amos is fine when you get back to him…

GreenEyedBeauty: hahaaa I was just kidding! anyways I'm going to Hogsmeade with Brandon Abbott

BookWorm80: Then why'd you say you were going out with Amos?

GreenEyedBeauty: well so that Potter would leave and I wanted to get back at him because he still didn't pay me back my 5 gallons

BookWorm80: That's smart!

GryffindorHottie: MUAHAHAHAHA NOT SMART ENOUGH!! I'M TELLING PRONGS!!!

_GryffindorHottie has signed off._

BookWorm80: Wait so what are you going to do now?

GreenEyedBeauty: okay truthfully i wasn't going out with any of them! I'm actually going out with Jake Wood

BookWorm80: Ahh I see. Well why'd you say Brandon?

GreenEyedBeauty: I dunno he's just really rude to Jasmine

BookWorm80: Haha well I'm sure you'll be happy about your date and Brandon and Amos won't be too excited about the weekend.

GreenEyedBeauty: yayy!!

_QuidditchRocker has signed on._

_GryffindorHottie has signed on._

GryffindorHottie: HEY MOONY!! HEY LILYYYYY!!!!

QuidditchRocker: HELLO MY BELOVED LILY!!! HEY MOONY!!!

GreenEyedBeauty: you two seem happy!

GryffindorHottie: YEAH WE JUST KNOCKED OUT THREE GUYS IN ONE DAY!!!

QudditchRocker: GOOD JOB PADFOOT!!

GryffindorHottie: YOU TO MATE!

GreenEyedBeauty: three…but that makes no sense! first was diggory…then was abbott…who's the third?...oh dear merlin nooooo

GryffindorHottie: WOOD BABYYYYYYYYYYYYY

QuidditchRocker: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

GreenEyedBeauty: how the bloody hell did you two buffoons find out?????????????

QuidditchRocker: we came back behind moony under my invisibility cloak to see what you two were writing….and we saw WOOD

GryffindorHottie: HAHAHAHA YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART BUTTT YOU'RE NOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

GreenEyedBeauty: so I suppose that means that Wood is in the Hospital Wing?

GryffindorHottie: YEAHHHHHHHHHH

_GreenEyedBeauty has signed off._

QuidditchRocker: good job Padfoot now she's going to visit him!

GryffindorHottie: OOPS

BookWorm80: I have to go take a shower. Talk to you two later.

_BookWorm80 has signed off._

GryffindorHottie: i'm bored

QuidditchRocker: yeah same…

GryffindorHottie: IM PLAYING NUT SHELL!!!

QuidditchRocker: IM PLAYING BLOONS!!!

GryffindorHottie: trust me bloons is sooo much fun!!

QuidditchRocker: YEAH SAME WITH NUT SHELL!!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

GryffindorHottie: BLOODY HELL THE BIRDS KEEP EATTING THE STUPID NUT!

QuidditchRocker: WTF??? I HATE THESE ICE BALLOONS!!! WTF IS WITH THESE STEEL STUFF???????????

GryffindorHottie: don't diss bloons!!!

QuidditchRocker: don't curse at nut shell!!

_GryffindorHottie has signed off._

_QuidditchRocker has signed off._

**Hey guys! Ok so please review and I definitely know what to make next chapter so please review!! I won't post until I get at least 5 more reviews!**


End file.
